


Looming Future

by sylph_feather



Series: Phanniemay 19 [22]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, College, Existentialism, Gen, Graduation, Musing, Phanniemay, a little. Barely, introspective, kinnnnnnda?, phammiemay 19, pm 19, the boi thinkin about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: Seems like graduation and all that hub-bub got... lost in the day to day chaos.





	Looming Future

People have started asking Danny  _ those questions.  _

“Where are you going to college?” they ask. At his frown, they reassure, “of course, college is only one path to success,” and revise the question to be something along the lines of, “what are your future plans?” 

Similar questions of  _ future-future-future  _ flood in. 

Questions… Danny hadn’t really considered. 

Up until he was fourteen he had a normal life indeed; he kind of figured that with his decent grades and skills, his future was laid out for him.

Then  _ the accident  _ threw all that in the air; Danny mourns his grades, his study time,  _ his future. _

For a time, he subsisted on the idea of  _ everything will work out,  _ the platitude that it would all fall into place. 

Alas, as more time has passed, Danny’s seen through that denial for what it is. As more questions get prodded from family, friends, even  _ strangers,  _ questions of his own begin piling— an uncertain future. 

Considering the portal can’t close, though— perhaps that future  _ is _ certain, and he simply doesn’t want to think about it. Danny feels guilty leaving Amity for college  _ tours _ , let alone considering leaving to pursue higher education— if he even could get somewhere decent, considering his tanked grades. 

Danny toys with solutions in his head; he could just perhaps tell his parents, or at least otherwise  _ convince _ them to become less…  _ brutal  _ ghost  _ hunters  _ and shift more into the role of  _ protectors.  _ He toys with this solution a lot, and is always incredibly frustrated— for  _ why don’t I just do that?!  _ Indeed, Danny has begun the slow shift of their perspectives, but he is not overly committed. Sometimes he wonders if he is just lazy, wimpy, or the like… others he wonders if heroics is his  _ obsession.  _ He does not like the latter, even if it nearly explains why he cannot picture a future where he  _ isn’t  _ fighting ghosts on the side. 

He doesn’t really consider that perhaps this life’s repetition has impressed this upon him and made him subconsciously see no other way— no, he both accepts it out of what he views as necessity and denies it out of disgust as an obsession. Danny  _ is  _ just a foolish teen, prone to catastrophization.

No matter what paths those thoughts take though, Danny reaches the same end every time: he finds something more pressing to do, and boxes the thoughts away with an  _ I’ll figure it out later,  _ or a paltry,  _ it’ll sort itself out,  _ often coupled with an  _ I have time.  _

Things  _ will  _ indeed sort themselves out— but whether it is in his favor is a matter determined by Danny’s own actions and decisions; at the root, the halfa simply doesn’t know what he wants between what he feels bound to and his mistakes. But ah, he is again a teen; he will figure it out eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> is this even like considered angst?? idk. it ends on a hopeful note. its more just introspection.   
> (also its me dumping my feelings bc i got chronically ill at around 14 and relate to this hard)


End file.
